Asylum
by ShieldFX
Summary: Scared and alone he wakes up surrounded by white walls but he soon finds that he is not alone at all. His newly found friend is either an old friend or family member he is not sure. But are they both alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just wanting to test this out. I got this whole story in my head but I am not sure if I want to continue it. I sort of have this haunted/Saw type thing in my head but without the cutting body parts off and all that stuff lol. If you've been following me through the years you may have noticed I changed my name I was "SilentBliss88" or something like that. Felt the need to change I was tired of that name since I started. I like this name for some reason. Oh and the title may change if I get a new idea or someone gives me an idea. My followers are big help! :D 3 You all!  
**

* * *

He woke slowly to a blur surrounding him. The room was dark except the moonlight shining in through the window. He had no idea what day it was, what month, what time it was or even what year it was. In fact he wasn't even sure who he was. As his eyesight came into focus he could see he was in a white room he gazed in the direction where he saw the light and saw a window that had bars covering it. He then looked and saw the door it was white and had a tiny window on it but it too was covered by bars. Who could they be trying to keep in or out for that matter? He slowly raised up in his bed feeling pain in his head, back, shoulders and stomach. As he looked down he realized he was bandaged up. He looked to the side of him and saw restraints as if he had been retrained previously.

"Could it be me they were trying to lock in?" he asked himself

He looked around the room realizing he was the only person in the room and he pulled the blanket back and slowly got out of bed and realized he was wearing white scrubs he lifted his shirt to reveal bruises he noticed bruises on his arm as well and looked at his wrist which was bandaged but he could see blood was trying to seep through. He slowly walked over to the door and turned the doorknob and to his surprise it was not locked and he opened the door to a dimmed hallway. He slowly walked out and began walking slowly looking for anyone and found the nurses station but no one was there.

"What is going on?" he asked

He began to walk further down the hall and looked into rooms to see if any other patients were there and was shocked to find them all empty. Except one. As he glanced at the long haired man lying in his bed peacefully asleep he realized something.

"I know him" he said to himself

He tried to open the door but it was locked and he looked around the hallway for some help then looked at the man laying in the bed again and knocked on the door. When he saw no movement he ran to the nurses station and began to frantically look for any kind of keys he could find to try to get the door open to figure out who the guy was and how he knew him. When he could not find any he walked back to the room, the man still laying emotionless. He began to roam the hallways for anything or anyone. He needed to know what was going on and he needed to know fast. He walked through the dimmed hallway and found the security room. No one was in there and none of the TV's were on except for the one from his room and the one where the mysterious man still lay. He found loop full of keys and ran back to the room and began trying every key. After an intense search for the key he finally got the right key and walked slowly into the room and walked to him seeing his face clearly now.

"Who is he? How do I know him?" he questioned himself

He stared at the sleeping man debating on what he should do since it seems as though they are both alone in this hospital. Maybe this man has some information that he is unaware of. He began to slowly shake him awake as lightly as he could seeing that he too was banged up. The man moaned softly as he began to slowly wake up. He took a step back and allowed the now half awake man to fully awake. The long haired man looked over at the person who woke him and became startled.

"Get away from me!" the long haired man shouted

"Whoa" the shorter haired man said as he took a couple more steps back

"I just want to know if you know what's going on here?" he questioned

"What's going on? You're crazy that's what!" said the long haired man

"Why? Who am I? What did I do?" he questioned the long haired man

"Oh come on! Stop pretending you dont know!" the long haired snarled

All the shorter haired man could do was stare at the now angry awakened man.

"Wait? You really dont know?" questioned the long haired man

"No" the other man replied

"What kind of drugs did they give you?" scoffed the long haired man

"They?" he questioned

"The doctors"

"Man...there is no one here. Just us. No one is down in the security guard room and no one is at the nurses station and no one is in any other room here"

"You're kidding, right?" asked the longer haired man

"No. This place looks like its been closed down for years. When I was looking for keys dust was flying everywhere and pieces of the walls are falling off" replied the other man

The long haired man slowly got out from his bed and the two began to investigate where they were. The light at the end of the hallway would flicker off and on as if it was ready to burst any second. As they looked through the paperwork at the nurses station they found the name of the hospital and patient information from years ago but none of them had their names on them.

"Do you know what happened?" asked the shorter haired man

"What happened? You went all crazy. Started yelling about how someone was going to take me from you and how there were people coming after you and you started throwing shit around the room and I tried to stop you but you pushed me away and turned your frustrations on me. Next thing I know you were trying to cut your wrists open to kill yourself!" said the longer haired man as he went back to searching for more information.

"How did we end up here?" he asked

"I dont know. Last thing I know you were throwing a chair at me and everything went dark" said the long haired man

"I'm sorry. I dont remember that" said the other man

"Of course you dont" the long haired man replied as he rolled his eyes

"I dont even know who I am" he said

"Oh stop playing, Dean" said the longer haired man

"Dean?" he asked

"Yes, Dean. Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley, Jonathan Good. Stop playing this game" he said

"I'm not playing a game" said Dean

The longer haired man scoffed "Whatever man, we need to find out if anyone else is here" he said as he walked through the hallway trying to find an exit

Dean followed along and helped look

"Who are you then?" asked Dean

"Come on! Really?!" growled the frustrated long haired man

* * *

**A/N: Oh the possible "long haired" men this could possibly be. Who do you think it is? Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Kane, Bo Dallas? It may not even be a current Superstar ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The long haired man stared at Dean seeing the confused look upon his face as if he could not figure out why he was being yelled at by him.

"You really have no idea?" the long haired man questioned in surprise

"No" he shook his head slowly "No I dont"

"Dean, its me, Seth" he said looking at the confused man

"Seth?" questioned Dean "And we know each other?"

"Yes. We work together, travel together and wrestle together" Seth pointed out

"Wrestle?" Dean questioned with an even more confused look on his face

"Jesus. What did they do to you? Or what happened to you after everything went down" asked Seth

"Who?" Dean asked

"I thought we were taken to the hospital. Least the last thing I saw before I blacked out was what looked like paramedics coming into the house" Seth replied

"Okay so.." Dean began as he took a seat on a dusty chair "What happened?"

"This isn't a time to rest and talk we need to figure out why we are here and where everyone is!" Seth shouted as Dean looked up at him

"Well if you tell me what happened and retrace our steps maybe we can figure out where we are" Dean informed him

Seth sighed and took a seat next to him. The frustration building inside him was intensifying by the seconds but he knew Dean was right, they did need to piece the puzzle together before they can finish the picture.

"Well, I dont know what happened to you man. You just...went crazy. You started screaming how you didn't know your father and that someone was in the house and they were talking to you telling you that you needed to do these that you didn't want to do. Next thing I know I was following you into the kitchen where you slammed a glass against the counter and grabbed a piece of glass and started to try to cut yourself but I tried to stop you and you fought me. You stabbed me a few times with the glass as we fought and then you shoved me back into...I dont know what but I felt my head busting and I fell to the floor and watched you cut yourself then fall to the floor beside me. That's when I saw someone walking into the room with black pants and shoes and I must have lost consciousness"

"That does not make sense as to why we are BOTH here though" Dean pointed out

"No it doesn't"

"Okay..did we do anything before that?" Dean asked

"We went out with some friends for drinks"

"Okay and did someone else bring us our drinks?"

"Yeah a few of them did"

"Maybe someone messed with my drink. Have I ever acted out like that before?" asked Dean

"No" Seth said

"Then it has to be that someone tampered with my drink"

"That could be possible" Seth replied with a nod as he began to look for more information

"Check this out, man" said Seth as he pulled out a book full of patients names and information and opened it up "Saint Hope" he began "Asylum?!" he continued with a confused and loud tone

"What?" Dean questioned as he walked to Seth and looked at the book

"Dude, these patients would not still be here. These dates are back in the 1800's" Seth pointed out

"How the hell does our rooms look so new then?" Dean questioned

"I have no idea but we need to find a way out of here" said Seth as he got up

The two began to roam the hallways trying to get any of the doors open but they were all locked. Finally they reached a hallway with glass windows however the windows were barred up so no one could escape.

"This is so fucked up" Seth nervously said

Nerves began to grow between both men as they continued to explore the empty hospital until they finally came to an elevator.

"Fuck! You have to have a key!" Seth screamed in frustration

Dean took out the keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of him then began testing every key and found the key and turned it however nothing happened.

"This is fucking stupid, of course a 200 year old supposed "abandoned" hospital doesn't have a fucking working elevator" Dean angrily said

Seth sighed and began walking again and Dean followed close behind him and they found a door to the stairway.

"Oh yes! Please let there be a key in here!" Dean said in excitement as he began going through the keys

Finally he found a working key and pushed the door open and began to run out as Seth pulled him back in.

"Why the fuck did you pull me back?!" Dean screamed at Seth

"Look!" Seth pointed

Dean looked out out the door and down to see that half of the stairs were gone except 3 floor below them.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed throwing the keys on the floor and began stomping and yelling obscenities and pounding at the walls and floors

Seth stood aside and let Dean let out his frustrations because he knew when Seth didn't get his frustrations out things can get violent very quickly. It took a few moments before he was able to calm down as he raised up sitting back on the heels of his feet and looks at Seth.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dean

"I have no idea, we have no phones and obviously no way out or who put us here but...maybe our rooms...maybe we can find some kind of clue as to who has us here or whats going on" Seth said

Dean nodded and got to his feet and the two walked into Deans room and began going through things and found food in a cabinet. From there they traveled to Seths room where they also found food but nothing more to really answer their questions.

"Want to move your bed into my room?" asked Dean

Seth looked at him confused

"I mean we are obviously stuck here until someone finds us why should we be alone?" he questioned further

"Good point" Seth said

The two began to pile the food onto the bed and wheeled the bed into Deans room and the two sat down and ate some peanut butter sandwiches since all they had were chips, cookies, water and other foods that can be kept for long periods of times.

"I want out of here" said Seth

"Me too, when we finish eating we will look around again and try to find a way out of this fucking place" Dean said as he took a bite from his sandwich

The two continued to eat and Seth kept getting a deeper sick anxiety feeling as the day went on. Neither of them had any idea what time it was, what day it was, what month or what even happened. Seth was getting concerned and had that sinking feeling that they were not alone and that someone, somewhere near was there perhaps even watching their every move.


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing their meal the two gathered a couple flashlights they found in their rooms and began exploring the halls once again.

"How did you get out of your room?" asked Seth

"What?" Dean asked in response

"Well if all these rooms are locked how were you able to get out? All of these rooms seem like you need a key, hell even the elevator needed a key" Seth pointed out

"Shit you're right. My room was unlocked when I woke up and started looking around. But your door was locked." Dean explained

Seth looked around the walls feeling that they were not alone and that someone may be in the building with them or at the very least watching them.

"Feels so weird like someone is here" Seth pointed out

"Well..if someone is here then THEY NEED TO SHOW THEMSELVES!" Dean said raising his voice trying to get someone to come out

Just as soon as Dean shouted a door at the other end of the building slammed shut and the two began running toward the sound.

"Show yourself you son of a bitch! You fucking coward!" Dean shouted once again

The two were unable to find what room or what door was even slammed shut. Dean looked at Seth and noticed that his friend looked pale.

"Seth, you alright?" Dean asked getting not response

"Seth!" Dean raised his voice slightly

"I wonder where Roman is" Seth slowly said as he collapsed into a heap onto the floor

"Seth!" Dean had no idea what had just happened but he knew he had to get Seth back to the room

He slowly picked up the lifeless Seth and carried him to the room laying him down onto his bed. By this time Seth was finally beginning to start to wake up again.

"Seth?" Dean said tapping his friends cheek

As soon as Seth opened his eyes Dean knew something was not right.

"What's wrong man? Talk to me?" Dean questioned

"I feel sick" Seth said as he began to cough

Dean got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gives it to him so he could drink and soothe his throat.

"What are you feeling?" Dean asked

"Like I suddenly caught the flu" Seth whispered pulling the blankets over him

Dean could tell Seth had suddenly gone very weak and could not continue to help him explore. He debated on leaving because he did not want to leave his sick friend alone while he explored trying to find a way out of the building however they were beginning to lose daylight and the flashlights were all they had. Dean walked out of the room and back to the nurses station and began looking through drawers again. He thought he could at least find some candles or something to keep some light in the room. Dean hit gold when he found an entire cabinet filled with oil lamps and lanterns with extra oil. He began to drag all the supplies into the room and lit one of the lanterns and checked his now sleeping friend. Dean grabbed the heaviest blanket off his bed and covered it over Seth before laying down covering himself with a sheet. He had decided to just wait until the morning to begin checking again.

As soon as he had gotten to sleep he began to hear various noises and voices most of them whispers coming from the hallway. He got up and grabbed a flashlight and checked Seth who was still out and walked out into the hallway. The voices and cries he was hearing were coming from the locked rooms. He peaked inside the rooms but could not see anyone or anything. Dean was not one who scared easily but the sounds he was hearing was really starting to creep him out. He returned to the room and drug a heavy table from the hallway inside and placed it in front of their room door thinking it could provide some sort of safety for them through the night. Dean laid back in bed and was kept up all night by the various cries and sounds he was hearing through the night. Even occasionally hearing bangs on their door which did not even stir Seth at all.

Dean was happy when the morning finally came. He got up and put his shoes back on and pushed the desk from the door. This time waking Seth who protested with a soft growl.

"Sorry man" Dean said "How are you feeling?" he added

"Like hell" Seth replied

Dean was beginning to become scared for his friend. It was clear there was something going on and he needed a doctor.

"I'm going to go look around again and try to find a way out. Umm..if you can yell for me, yell and I'll come back if you need something" Dean said

Seth nodded his head and fell back to sleep. Dean grabbed a flashlight and walked through the hallway trying every key to every single room but to his surprise none of them worked for those rooms. This confused him even more, if these keys were on this floor then they HAD to unlock these rooms, right? Dean walked passed the elevator and stopped and turned to look at the elevator doors and walked to them. He tried to pry the doors open with his fingers then he began to look around for something. He came across an old wheelchair. As Dean began to tear apart the wheelchair until he was able to gather a piece of metal and began trying to pry the door open.

"Deaaaaannnnnn" Seth cried out softly

Dean dropped the metal object in his hand and walked into the room.

"Yeah?" he asked walking closer noticing his friend sweating profusely

"Man? Jesus! Are you okay?" he asked

"I feel worse" whispered Seth

"Fuck I wish I could get you a doctor!" Dean said as he started to become more and more frustrated

Seth moaned and pulled the blankets over his body more.

"You cold?" Dean question confused because he's sweating badly

"Yes" Whispered Seth

Dean grabbed a washcloth and poured a bottle of water on it and twisted a little bit of water out and placed it onto Seth's forehead earning a small whimper from him.

"Sorry man. You obviously have a fever and we need to get you cooled off. I have to remove some of your blankets" Dean said pulling some off

"No I'm to cold" whined Seth

"You're just smothering your fever, Seth." Dean said as he pulled all the blankets off him but not the sheet

Dean sat down on his bed watching his friend shiver violently feeling horrible for him. Dean for the first time in his life felt helpless. He could not help his ill stricken friend unless he found out how to find a way out. But at this moment he was far to scared to leave Seth alone with his current state. Dean continued to watch his friend toss and turn for a while until he remembered seeing a bathroom down the hall. Dean was sure the plumbing was not working if the electricity was not working but his thought was maybe he could find some rain water from a busted out window or something. As he entered the bathroom he was surprised to find that it was clean and unlike the other rooms it was like their rooms and seemed to be remodeled slightly just enough to make it liveable.

"What the hell" Dean said as he walked to the shower and turned the knob and to his surprise it came on

"What the fuck?" Dean said confused

Dean shook his head and shrugged it off and turned the water back off and returned to the room. He had to find a way to get Seth down to the showers to get some cold water on him to cool his body down. Dean was starting to surprise himself with how hands on he was being and how his thoughts were working almost in a fatherly instinct or something.


End file.
